


The "Old Friends" vs The New Friend

by Gfan97



Series: The Haunting of the Midoriyas [3]
Category: Erma (Webcomic), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, Bakugou Katsuki/Consequence, Bullying, Erma is OP, Erma is a good friend, Fighting, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfan97/pseuds/Gfan97
Summary: Erma and Izuku go to the park to play together.While there, Erma learns how Bakugo treats Izuku while Bakugo learns who Izuku's new friend is. Painfully.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Erma Williams, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Erma Williams
Series: The Haunting of the Midoriyas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161332
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46
Collections: Done Reading(the Good Stuff)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to this series I wrote. This meeting HAD to happen at some point...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Izuku bounded down the street, practically leaping with joy. The weather was warm, the sun was shining, and he was going to the park to meet Erma!

He glanced at the All Might figure in his hand. It had been so long since he’d gone to the park to play with anyone else, but now he finally had a friend to play with! He was so excited his heart threatened to burst from his chest.

He arrived at a large clearing next to the pond and sat down at the spot where was meeting Erma. He wondered what they should play today? Heroes? Obviously, but which would play the villain? Or maybe they’d _both_ be heroes? After that, maybe Izuku would play some sort of ghost game with her? True he didn’t really like horror stuff, but Erma did, so he’d gladly do it for her. Maybe then-

“Oi Deku!”

Izuku froze. Oh no. He hadn’t been thinking, otherwise he would have realized _he_ might be here today and made different plans. _Stupid, stupid,_ _stupid_!

Reluctantly, Izuku looked up to see Katsuki Bakugo walking toward him with his usual gang. “We’re hanging out here. Go away!”

Izuku got up, his mind racing at what to do. Should he leave? But he promised Erma he’d be here. But he couldn’t let her meet Kacchan, because if he learned she was Izuku’s friend he might force her to stop being his friend, or worse, hurt her. Izuku had to think of something.

“H-hi Kacchan,” Izuku said. “I-I was just here to-“

“I don’t care what weird nerd stuff you were doing Deku!” said Kacchan. “We’re taking this spot, so buzz off!”

“But Kacchan-”

“Look at him begging,” said one of Kacchan’s lackeys, using his extended fingers to tap the one with stone covering his hands and hair.

(Wait, what were their names again? They’d just been “Kacchan’s lackeys” for so long that Izuku had forgotten all of their names except Tsubasa’s. He decided to call the one with the extending fingers Fingers, and the one with the rock hands and hair Rocky.)

“It’s kinda sad,” said Tsubasa.

“Yeah, he’s probably hoping one of the ducks will come over for some bread so he can pretend to have friends!”

“I am not!” said Izuku. “I’m meeting a friend here!” he added without thinking. He slapped a hand over his mouth in horror.

Kacchan and his gang froze. Izuku braced himself. Then, they laughed.

“Friends? With you? As if Deku,” said Fingers.

“Yeah, they’d be more likely to tell you to wait, just to ditch you and laugh!” said Rocky.

“She did not!” Izuku said. Erma wasn’t like that!

“What’d you do, lie about having a quirk?” said Tsubasa.

“N-no!” said Izuku. “I -“

“I don’t care!” said Kacchan. His lips twisted into a malicious grin. “The way I see it, no one in their right minds would want to be friends with a quirkless loser like you. It was probably all just a big mistake. So tell you what, I’ll let you leave right now, and then I’ll show this weirdo what a _real_ friend is like. That way you’re not hurt, and this person gets good company. Everyone wins! How about that, _Deku_.” His eyes narrowed as he placed extra emphasis on the last word.

Izuku felt the threat at the end, but he didn’t care. He wouldn’t let them make him let down his friend. He tried to make the bravest face he could and said, “Erma’s my friend! She’s nice and cool, don’t call her weird!”

“And pounding it is,” said Kacchan. He pulled back his palm, then threw it toward Izuku with a scream of “DIE!”.

Izuku closed his eyes and braced for the burn. But it didn’t come. He opened his eyes to see Kacchan’s arm being held back by a lock of black hair. At the end of the hair, a few feet behind Kacchan, stood a glaring Erma.

“Oh, it’s you again freak,” said Kacchan. “Mind your own business!”

Erma held her glare, jerked the hair back, knocking Kacchan off balance.

Kacchan looked even angrier than normal. “What? Don’t tell me _you’re_ useless Deku’s friend?”

Erma’s glare became even more furious. She defiantly nodding her head.

“You realize he’s a quirkless loser right? You’d make better friends with literally anyone else!”

Erma’s lips curled back into a snarl, and she folded her arms.

Izuku was pretty sure her teeth weren’t this sharp the last time he’d seen her...

“Look, we’ll even let you hang out with us if it helps you see that we’re way cooler than Deku,” said Fingers.

Erma shook her head. Then she pointed at them and jerked her thumb away, nonverbally telling them to buzz off.

Kacchan growled. “Don’t tell me what to do.” Erma looked him right in the eyes and held her glare.

Izuku looked back and forth between Kacchan and his new friend. He knew Erma was powerful, but this was _Kacchan_. He frantically shook his head at Erma, trying to get her to back down. He wasn’t worth this.

Kacchan gritted his teeth, opened his palms, and moved to take a step toward Erma. Erma’s hair began to lift, preparing to strike. Izuku reached out.

Using an explosion, Kacchan blasted himself at Erma, throwing Izuku onto his back in the process. Kacchan threw his signature right hook at Erma, who raised her hair up as a shield just as Kacchan unleashed an explosion from his palm. Tufts of hair were thrown into the air, but Erma herself was unharmed, the singed portions of her hair immediately growing back.

Erma thrust out her hand and telekinetically threw Kacchan back a few feet.

Kacchan’s lackeys ran at Erma. She floated into the air and dodged around their attacks. She landed back on the ground then, using her hair, she grabbed Tsubasa and threw him into Rocky. She then used her telekinesis to swipe Fingers off his feet.

Kacchan got up, looking more furious than ever. He got up and readied to attack Izuku’s new friend.

Izuku didn’t think. He just moved. He grabbed Kacchan’s wrist and said “Please stop!”

“Stay out of this Deku!” Kacchan drove his elbow into Izuku’s belly then let off a small explosion against his side. As Izuku fell, he saw Erma’s horrified gaze. She stared as Izuku tumbled onto the ground with a hard thud, his side burning.

Then the air grew cold.

The trees and grass rustled as if they were in a strong wind. But it wasn’t wind. Erma was floating off the ground, the upper half of her face was shrouded in shadow. Her eyes glowed bright white, while her fingers sharpened into claws. She snarled, showing her teeth had become a row of fangs. Erma’s hair spiked out in all directions, waving in the air like a nest of serpents. She glared down on Kacchan and his lackeys with an expression that sent shivers up Izuku’s spine.

Kacchan charged, threw his hand out, and yelled “DIE!” Erma casually jerked her hand up, sending Kacchan flying over her. He tried to correct himself mid-air with his explosions, but Erma’s hair snaked around him, wrapping him up before swinging him away.

Kacchan’s friend with the rock hands took a step back before charging at her. Erma caught his fist in her hair, wrapped him up, and slammed him into the ground. Tsubasa flew down at Erma. She reached out with her hand. He froze mid-air. Erma swept her arm to the side, throwing him into Fingers.

Then her hair grabbed Fingers and used him as a flail against the other two. She threw him to the ground then clapped her hands together, telekinetically slamming the other two into him. Then she shoved her hand forward, sending the three of them skidding against the ground.

The three struggled to get up, but Erma let out a hideous screech. They stayed down, terrified. She looked away, her snarl directed toward Kacchan, who’d gotten back up and was charging at her.

Kacchan threw explosion after explosion, but to his growing fury, she dodged each one of them. Despite her enraged expression, there was a casualness in her movements, a boredom, like this fight was beneath her. She flew past him and slashed out with a clawed hand, leaving shallow scratches on Kacchan’s side. He froze for a second, then seemed to become even more angry.

He whirled around to face her. Erma reached out with her hand and he froze. For several moments he stood there, seemingly unable to move. Izuku stared in shock. This…this was Kacchan. He was supposed to be unbeatable. But throughout this entire fight Erma was winning?

Using his back hand Kacchan let off an explosion, propelling himself forward. Erma flicked her hand to the side. Izuku heard a tearing sound near him, just before an uprooted tree crashed into Kacchan.

Izuku turned his head and sure enough, there was a massive hole in the ground where the tree had come from. Erma had just ripped a tree out of the ground and thrown it. _With no effort._

Kacchan struggled to get up one last time. His shirt was torn and he was covered with scrapes and scratches, but he still got to his feet. Even now, Izuku had to admire that kind of determination. Erma showed no such admiration. She regarded him with a bored glare. She wasn’t even winded.

With a final roar Kacchan ran at Erma, hands extended for one final attack. With flick of her wrist, she sent Kacchan skipping across the pond until he sank in the center. He came back to the surface and floated there, exhausted. Defeated. Izuku could see it, Erma could see it, even Kacchan’s lackeys could see it.

This fight was over.

Izuku turned back to Erma, who was floating down to the ground. Erma shook her head as her face returned to normal. She looked around confused. Kacchan’s lackeys stared at her with terror.

Erma turned to Izuku, who was still lying on the ground. She ran over to him and held out her hand. Izuku took it. She pulled Izuku up while he stared at her in awe. She’d beaten Kacchan. _And she made it look easy_. She put her hand to Izuku’s side with a concerned expression.

“I’m alright,” Izuku said. “It’s just a minor burn. He knows better than to actually hurt me. Erma looked up at Izuku with an even more worried expression. Izuku then added, “You’re not tired are you?” She shook her head before turning back to Kacchan, who was swimming back to shore.

“HEY! I’M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!” Kacchan said. Erma snorted before turning around and dragging Izuku into the woods, still holding his hand.

They stopped in a thicket where Kacchan and his lackeys wouldn’t find them even if they wanted to. Izuku assumed this was more out of convenience than any actual worry on Erma’s part. Especially after she’d so thoroughly thrashed all of them at once.

Izuku noticed his hand was feeling cold. Then he looked down remembered something. Erma noticed his expression and followed his gaze downward; they were still holding hands. Izuku’s face went hotter than an oven as he yanked his hand away. Erma also had a bright red blush, which stood out all the more on her chalk white skin.

Once his heartrate went down, Izuku looked to his friend. She’d saved him. She’d beaten Kacchan. She was… _amazing_. “Thank you.”

She gave him a warm smile and shook her head. _It was nothing_ it seemed to say. Izuku felt his heart beating a little faster at her smile. Izuku held out his toy with a shaking hand. Erma reached into her pocket and got out…a butcher knife.

Izuku yelped with alarm. Erma looked at him confused then noticed what she was holding. She jumped, put the knife back and got out a brand-new figure of Gang Orca with a sheepish grin.

All in all, this was going to be a great day…


	2. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drawings I made for this one-shot. I was going to release them with the rest of it but didn't finish it so I wanted to add it here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> (Kacchan REALLY deserved that) (and Erma was quite happy to do it)
> 
> I was going to have a drawing with this one but it was taking too long so I decided to just post this and finish it later
> 
> Comments and kudos make me smile!


End file.
